Policies with respect to making calls from mobile devices may be employed for various reasons. For example, a user exceeding an allotted number of minutes may incur significant overage charges. As another example, a user making calls while in a roaming territory may incur significant roaming charges. In an enterprise environment, these charges may result in a significant cost to the enterprise. Device administrators may wish to discourage or limit the ability of certain users to make calls for other reasons as well based upon other policies with respect to an enterprise and/or a user's preferences.